Ripped By Fear
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Grand Highblood encounter The Summoner Rufio freeing his prisoners he doesn't take this lightly as he brutally punishes him. Oneshot. May continue if liked or personally asked. Rated M for violence


One Shot story.

Enjoy!

-I put the Summoner's name as 'Rufio' mainly because he looks like him. :P-

The Giant held a small bowl of purple blood and dipped his hand in it, then he smeared It on the wall on the dark room. He smiled and as he finished, he pulled his hand to his face and licked the sweet metallic taste of blood off his fingers. He smiled a wicked grin as he stared at the wall of mixed colors. Red, green, teal, blue, purple, indigo, yellow... Oh how It soothed the Highblood. Till a subjugglator came into the room taking him out of his trace.

''Grand Highblood!" The subjuggulator ran into the room " someone has released the lowbloods from the cells in the lower levels!" With that the Highblood took his spiked club and left to the lower prison area. As he got there he saw lowbloods running towards the exit as a man directed them towards. He looked and noticed the Highblood and tightened his grip on his lance.

The Highblood grabbed a lowblood and smashed It head with his club, As the blood splattered on his shirt and face he wiped some blood off the spikes and licked the blood off his fingers. The man was angered and lunged at him, the man had wings that caught his interest and he snapped out of his trance and dodged the attack, he grabbed the lowblood's arm and held the back of his head and swung him into the wall, he pressed his face into the wall and pulled his head back and smashed his face into the wall once more and let him go as the shitblood staggered he knocked the wind out of him by kicking him harshly to the chest.

He saw him lunge for his lance that flew out of his hand while got his face slammed into the now broken wall then Highblood went after him. He grabbed It and quickly turned slicing the Highblood's chest, the Highblood looked at his wound, smiled then ran his finger over his new wound licking his blood off his fingers.

"This is gonna be interesting eh shitblood" Grand Highblood laughs and then the man got up and used his wings to get off the ground, he was now hovering over him "what is your Name?" He called as he looked up to him.

"Rufio, Or otherwise 'The Summoner'" he told him as then the Highblood grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Well Rufio, Your lucky you got a scratch out of me but It might your last" he said as he looked at the summoner's banged up face then he kneeled down beside him and grabbed him by the neck, He lifted him then slammed him into the ground, The summoner coughs up blood and some falls into his hand. He got up and began licking It.

"You sick Fuck" he complemented on the Highblood's actions and all he got from that was a laugh.

"A sick Fuck... A motherfucking 'sick Fuck'?" He laughed as The Summoner glanced slay the entrance. Maybe he can get out. Maybe. The Summoner kicks the Highblood in his face which made him stagger as he ran towards the exit.

He ran and then he jumped as the weather was thunderous, the rain fell hard, he was then pulled back with a strong grip and he hit the cold wet grassy ground and Hard pinned with the Highblood's foot on his chest. He could never trick him he was always there to stop It, what the FUCK?. he saw The Grand Highblood lean down.

"Your not getting away so easily, don't underestimate me" the Highblood explains as he breathes down the Summoner's neck making him cringe. Then he head butts him as yet again staggers, he held his head tightly, Rufio moves to his feet but the Highblood held onto his arm and brought him down like a pinned butterfly.

"Let me go god damn It!" He fell onto his stomach and he glances to Highblood who held his head, Then he sat on his back pinning him down with his weight.

"You think you shitbloods are special, I'm sick of It. You motherfuckers need to know your fucking place" Highblood grabbed onto Rufio's wings which caused him to yell due to overly sensitive nerves in his wings. Highblood Just smiled wickedly and began to pull and pull his wings far up while he pinned Rufio down. As he heard Rufio yell and cry he smiled, he sees Rufio pull the grass and his tears mixing with the rain.

Highblood's make up began to run when the rain touched it. He continued to pull his wings then he leaned forward with the wings the leaned back and ripped them off.

He heard Rufio let out a ear piercing scream as the Highblood tore his wings off, the Highblood got off his back and watches Rufio roll over screaming and crying and watched his brown tears fall and blood soak his back.

"Ahhhh!" Rufio screamed the pain burned so badly as the acidic rain touched his wounds, all was left were stubs of his wings, he leaned forward he kneeled as he continued to cry in front of Highblood, who Just stood watching

"You got what want!" Rufio yelled at him sick of his face, sick of who he was he stared coldly into the Highblood's indigo eyes "Are you fucking happy!" He looked back down to the ground. Weeping.

"Happy?" The Highblood said as he laughed loudly "HAPPY! MOTHERFUCKER I'M FAR FROM HAPPY, I'M FUCKING ECSTATIC!" he continued to laughing as he still held Rufio's wings in his hand that began to seep blood "I haven't FELT this ALIVE in so LONG!" Then he threw his wings in front of him as Rufio began to reach out to them, as the light glow they used illuminate slowly faded into dark orange wings.

"No..." Rufio said as he touched them in an inaudible voice "if they still glowed...I could of...no..." He felt weak he looked up to the Highblood as he walked away leaving him in the rain then he heard him say.

"Thanks for giving me entertainment, Rufio heh heh heh heh. If your somehow alive after I leave, come back and visit" he turn his face with a deranged smile and left. Rufio felt light and weak his arms wobble and he collapsed in the muddy grass and his blood went dry.


End file.
